Baxter (SD!)
' Baxter '''is an playable character and DLC character in the game Artix SmackDown!. He is voiced by Baxter Ewers in the English Version. Moveset Combos *Super Baxter Combo: Baxter punches left, then right following up with a toe kick. *Fire Slide: Baxter dashes forward with a baseball slide of flames infront of him. *Fire Step-Kick: Baxter steps forward with a step kick of flames. *Fire Breakdance kick: Baxter crouches and does a kick both ways with both of his legs. *Fireball: Baxter shoots out a fireball at the opponent. good for start-up combos. Special Moves *Double Jump: Baxter can double jump in the game helping his game out. *Wall-Jump: If near a wall, Baxter can wall jump behind the opponent. It must be performed on a nearby wall too by the way. *Fire Knuckle: Baxter holds his arm out and shoots out a fire influnced fist as a projectile to the opponent. *Fire Dash: Baxter steps back and does a illusion dash of flames through the opponent. *Magma Slide: Baxter slides farther with magma-influnced power. *Fire Upper: Baxter does a power-fire-influenced uppercut. Similar to the Shoryuken and the Mega Upper. *Super Baxter Jump: Baxter does a jumping higher uppercut at the opponent, and pizza comes out of them. Similar to Mario's Super Jump move from smash. *Golden Cape: Baxter waves a gold cape that reflects the opponent's projectile back to them. *Fire Charge: Baxter charges up his fire power which he becomes stronger when charging all the way up. *Ground Pound: Baxter flips in the air and falls down fast on the ground and creates hard knockback when it connects. *Item Block: This allows Baxter to switch into multiple power-ups, but is limited to only 15 seconds. **Ice Baxter: Ice Baxter makes Baxter use Ice abilities as his clothes change into Red and Light Blue. **Electric Baxter: Baxter will use Electrokinesis and his clothes change to Yellow and Black. **Grass Baxter: Baxter will use Grasskinesis and his clothes change to Green and Brown. Artistic Blast *'Fire Blast': Baxter steps back and charges up fully and shoots out a giant blast of a fireball at the opponent hitting mutliple times. *'Fire Bomb': Baxter floats off the ground abit and says "Fire Gods, lend me your energy!" as over him is a giant fireball with him, then he says "Got it! Go!", Baxter then throws the ball down dealing a big hit. *'Super Baxter Legends': Baxter shoots out '''Fire Hole' at the opponent if it makes contact to the opponent, the opponent will be sucked in as a cutscene happens showing the Original Baxter, Super Baxter X, Baxter from MagiQuest and Baxter from Monster G as all four of them charge up their fire powers and unleash a devistating blast of fire at the opponent. Quotes * Normal Intro: "Let's Do This!" * Normal Intro 2: "Let's-a-Go!" * Intro w/ Artix: "Let's see who the real mascot really is!" * Intro w/ StarFire: "Let's see your flames wolfy!" * During Fire Bomb: "Fire Gods, lend me your energy!", "Got it! Go!" * Round Win: "Can you stand up after that!" * Final Win: "I was just too hot, was i!" * Loss: "Ugh....it's not over!" * Victory Line 1: "Wow, you are a really tough fight, we should fight again sometime" * Victory Line 2: "Did i just here a burn, or was it all the fire power i took on you" * Victory Line 3: "Yeah! Another Win!" * Victory Line 4: "Never take on someone who can do Lava or Magmakinesis like me!" * Victory Line w/ Artix: "Sorry Artix, Baxter's the winner! Wahoo!" * Victory Line w/ StarFire: "Looks like im the better fire user than you" * Taunt: Baxter creates a fireball from his hand, throws it up and catches it and says "Prepare to "HEAT" my Fireballs" Alternate Costumes *Default Attire *Red Hat with "B", Red Shirt with Blue Overalls, Yellow Buttons, and Brown Shoes (Nintendo's Mario) *Blue Helmet, Blue Suit, Dark Blue gloves and arm cannon, Dark blue boots. (Capcom's Mega Man) Trivia *Baxter is the first 3rd Party Character in Artix Smackdown! to be DLC. *Baxter's Artistic Blast makes a reference to Mega Man's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. *Baxter's moveset is shortly resembles Mario's Moves and Mega Man's Moves in the game. **He also says "Let's Do This!" and "Let's-a-Go!", this is a reference on how Mario says it in the main games and Mega Man in the Marvel vs. Capcom games. Category:Playable Characters in Artix Smackdown! Category:DLC Category:Third-Party Playable Characters